The Summer
by hogwartswizkid800
Summary: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry’s summer turn out? Please R&R! My first fic, please don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

The summer

Chapter 1: The visit

Harry woke up with a start when he heard a crash from down stairs. He got out of bed, picked up his wand from his bedside table and went down stairs to see where the noise was coming from. Harry heard a grunt coming from Uncle Vernon's room as he was tiptoeing across the squeaky floor boards. Harry walked down the stairs carefully still in once he was down stairs he could her the tap turn on. He crept into the kitchen to see what was going on. All the boy could see was 2 dark figures one slightly taller than the other. He heard a chair tip over and the taller figure moved to turn the tap off. Then he heard a girl's voice.

"Honestly you're useless" the voice said to the next figure.

Harry slowly reached for the dimmer switch and slowly turned it on. The figures immerged from the darkness.

"Hermione? Ron? Is that you?" Harry asked with his wand pointing towards the figures. 'Stupid question Harry' he thought to himself 'Why would they be here? Plus Hermione wouldn't do anything that would get her into this much trouble'.

"Yeh mate it's us" Ron's voice came once the light had come on completely.

"What are you doing here?" Harry Queried.

"That is a very good question, Ron"

"Thanxs Mione, well basically Professor McGonagall said that the wards covering this place were cast by Dumbledore and that her is now dead, the wards no longer exist for you and is no longer safe here"

"Well put Ron" Hermione said surprised

"You sound surprised Hermione"

"Well I am….."

"Can you save this conversation which if I know you well enough will turn into an argument for later please? What do you mean for me?" Harry said quite stubbornly.

"The ward built on blood will still protect the Dursleys because you being here re news it but the magical ward made just for you is down". Hermione said desperately.

"Okay didn't understand a word of that but carry on" Harry said very confused.

"Ok, um... well we're travelling by portkey, and we are going to the Burrow" Ron replied.

"Right" Hermione said pulling something out of her pocket, it was a pen, "You know the drill Harry"

And with that said they all grabbed the pen and disappeared from the kitchen of 4 Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the Dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

The summer

Chapter 2: Arriving at the burrow

A few seconds later the trio found themselves flat on their backs in the kitchen of the burrow.

"HARRY" Harry got up from the floor just to be pushed backwards by the forcefulness of Mrs. Weasley giving him a hug, acting as if she hadn't seen him for years.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley how are you?"

"Please don't get her started!" said a voice from behind him.

Harry spun round to see Ginny glaring at him

"She's been worried about you for the past week it's getting pretty annoying actually"

"Well of course I was, having to go back to the Dursleys so soon after the funeral. It's appalling" Mrs. Weasley stated in a huff.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley really, I decided myself to go back, just for a week I promised Dumbledore I would."

"Well, at least you're here now and aren't going anywhere till school starts"

"Sure" Harry replied not sounding too believable.

Mrs. Weasley leaves the room still in a huff as does Ginny.

"What's eating her?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione once everyone else had left.

"Oh mum's just been as bit panicky since Dumbledore's death, she's even more jumpy than before…"

"Not your mum" Harry interrupted "I meant Ginny"

Hermione answered this time "well can you exactly blame her? A guy who she has idolized almost her whole life kissed her in front of the entire common room, then dumps some months later during their headmaster's funeral. She's not exactly going to be ecstatic to see you after that."

"Okay Hermione I get the picture. I could really do without a lecture right now."

"Sorry Harry, but really why break up with her. She was so much happier with you, as you were with her."

"Yeh Harry" Ron says, having not said anything since they arrived " I may not have been 100 happy with my best mate dating my sister but Hermione is right in saying Ginny has been particularly moody recently due to the beak up from you."

"Wow Ron again you have surprised me and said something rather responsible, is your head hurting I think you have done more thinking today then you ever have"

"Hermione can you ever say one nice thing to me without being sarcastic about it?..."

"Um.. guys" Harry says uncertainly

"Well Ron you have to admit it is rather unusual.."

"Guys"

"Oh thanks…"

"RON HERMIONE"

"WHAT" Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"Will you two ever stop arguing?"

"We're not arguing Harry, it's a discussion" Hermione replied in the most relaxed voice she could

"Yes we are arguing"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

Harry sighed, _I wish they would just stop with the arguments _Harry thought to himself _but then again when have I ever known them not to fight?_ In the end, fed up with their arguments Harry picked up his trunk and left to find Ron's room where he assumed he would be staying again.

Harry left the kitchen and started up the stairs, halfway up and he can still hear Ron and Hermione's voices but he also heard a soft whimper from behind a door that he had just passed. He put down his trunk and back tracked to the door. He knocked on the door but now one answered so he decided to enter anyway. What Harry didn't know was that, that room he entered was Ginny's.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the Dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Emma: thanks for your review. I don't know if you meant weird in a good way but it is my first fic so excuse me if it isn't so good. Here's the chapter hope you like it 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The Summer

Chapter 3: Ginny

"Harry?"

"Oh sorry Ginny I didn't know this was your room I was just…" Harry stopped as he saw Gin sitting on her bed holding her knees up to her chest. As she looked up Harry could see that she had been crying or still was as her face was completely red and she had tears rolling down her face.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Ginny said "How could you, how could you? I loved you for years and at last I thought you felt the same way, but I was obviously wrong. You broke my heart and hurt me. Why do it, why?"

"Ginny I had too; it's too dangerous for you to be around me. I just attract danger as everyone knows the closer you get to me the more danger you're in" Harry was cut of by Ginny kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I need you Harry, while I was with you I was happier than I ever have been and just so you know pushing me back isn't going to work. I will find and help you any way we can, whose says that we can't be together."

Harry pulls sharply away from her embrace.

"I'm sorry Ginny it's just too dangerous, I don't want to putting you into that danger, I'm sorry" and with that he left leaving a devastated Ginny behind him.

The next morning Harry arrived in the Lounge to find Ron and Hermione…

"RON HERMIONE"

They both jumped apart after being in a tight embrace and kissing like there's no tomorrow.

Harry then suddenly bursted out with laughter.

"What do you find so funny?" Ron asked

"Your faces were hilarious" Harry tried to say between laughter.

"So you're alright with us going out?" Hermione asked

"All right with it? I've been waiting ages for you two to hook up"

"Waiting?" Ron asks uncertainly

"Yeh, almost the whole school could see that you liked each other. Actually everyone knew **except** you." At this point Harry was still in fits of laughter.

Fed up with Harry's laughter Ron and Hermione stalked out of the room, holding hands.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Please R&R, i need your reviews to keep me writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the Dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Ryan: Hope you like this Chap :)

The Summer

Chapter 4: Make up

"Just go and talk to her"

"No"

"Talk to her"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"SHUT UP"

Ron had finally lost his patience at his best friend and new found girlfriend. They had been arguing about Ginny. Hermione had cracked and tried to force Harry to make up with Ginny because everyone knows he wants to, as does he.

As soon as Ron shouted Harry and Hermione had both stopped and turned to look at him.

"WHAT?"

"Your arguing is giving me a headache. For Merlin's sake Harry just go and talk to Ginny"

"In case you haven't noticed she has been avoiding me this past week which obviously means she doesn't care" Harry said triumphantly

"But she does though Harry, I share a room with her remember. She is also my best friend I know her like a book"

"Mate, this is what ya going to do, your going to go talk to Ginny who is currently in her bedroom, then your going to snog her like you did in the common room 2 months ago. No excuses" Ron added as Harry began to open his mouth "I will handle the brother brigade, NOW GO!" Ron shouted the last part pointing at the door.

"Ginny?"

Harry had finally brought up enough courage to talk to Ginny. Just then Ginny opened her door. As soon as she saw Harry she turned around and walked back towards her bed still leaving the door open.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if your ok, I haven't spoken to you since I got here"

"Oh I'm fine" Ginny said unconvincingly

"I'm sorry about the whole…"

"Breaking my heart"

"Um... yeah"

"You don't seem too sure" and at that moment Ginny planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

Please Read and review, let me know wat ya think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the Dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

The Summer

Chapter 5: Preparations

After what seemed a lifetime Harry realised what was happening and pulled back.

"Ginny" harry said sympathetically, "It's too dangerous for you to be with me"

"It's dangerous for me to be away from you too. We're all in danger we have to get used to it, how am I in any more danger away from you?"

"Well when you put it like that" but Harry was cut of again by Ginny pushing her lips to his.

This time the kiss lasted longer and grew more passionate until…

"HARRY, GINNY GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"We better go down before she sends the brother brigade to find us" Harry said while getting up

"Brother Brigade?"

"Ron's words not mine c'mon"

They then left the room, and neither noticed that they both had huge grins on their faces and were gripping each others hand as if their life depended on it.

As they entered the kitchen they saw all of the Weasley brothers staring at them bit big grins themselves, Mrs Weasley did as well. Seeing this Harry and Ginny both let go and step away slightly.

"Well now we're all here, the wedding is just in couple of day's time and we still have a lot to organise and get ready!" Mrs Weasley said hysterically

'_Damn' _Harry thought to himself _'I forgot about Bill and Fleur's wedding'_

"So we need to get cracking, the guests will be arriving tomorrow"

"Mum?" Charlie spoke up "Where is everyone to sleep we haven't got enough room"

"Your father managed to get a couple of those magical tents for people to stay in for a couple of nights, now I'm going to assign you to different places to get the work done faster. I want you ALL to clean your rooms which you can do in your own time, for now I want Harry and Ron helping Arthur in the garden putting out chairs and putting up a gazebo. Hermione and Ginny…."

Harry and Ron didn't hear the rest because they were already walking out into the garden. When they got their Mr. Weasley was already there.

"Alright boys could you start putting out the chairs on the grooms side, WITHOUT magic" his eyes lingering on Ron

"So…" Ron started as he and Harry made their way to the stacks of chairs "You and my sister"

"Yeh, she managed to convince me that she was in no more danger with me then without me, not that I needed much convincing" Harry said still smiling.

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

The summer

Chapter 6: The night before

Hermione and Ginny were both sitting on their respective boyfriends laps all exhausted from 2 days of continuous chores.

"Come on you four" they all turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorframe "you need to get up to bed, your own beds, because you've got to get up nice and early tomorrow for the wedding. Oh and Harry dear someone is waiting to speak to you in the kitchen" she then turned and left the room.

Ron and Hermione started to make their way up stairs most likely wanting to say goodnight privately.

"Goodnight Gin" Harry said Just before kissing her soundly.

Ginny then started making her way up the stairs as Harry wandered into the kitchen. In there stood Remus Lupin.

"Hello Harry" he said with a cheery smile playing on his lips

"Hiya Professor Lupin" said harry also smiling

"Harry I'm no longer your teacher, there's no need to call me professor"

"Ok Profe… I mean Remus. Why are you here?"

"Well I just thought I'd pop by to see how you're doing, I heard that Hermione and Ron had brought you here so I thought I'd say hello. Also I have a matter to discuss with you. Dumbledore was the secret keeper for the Headquarters, but seeing as he is dead we need a new one. Because the house belongs to you now it is your decision to who it will be."

"If Proffesor was the secret keeper does that mean the charm doesn't work any more?"

"No it is fading a way but very slowly, it gives us long enough to find a new secret keeper, so do you know who you want it to be?"

"I want you to be it" Harry replied determingly

"No I couldn't, if Voldemort found out it was me and it was near a full moon where I am weakest I may not be able to stop it, sorry I just can't trust myself with that"

"Ok I understand it makes sense. In that case I think professor McGonagall should do it."

"I think that is a wise choice I shall contact her as soon as I ca and ask her. But for now I shall leave you be, you should be heading up to bed I'm sure Molly will be waking you up early tomorrow"

"Ok and thanks, see you tomorrow, you will be there right?"

"Yes but I can't stay very late, I need to get some sleep tomorrow, it's only a day before the full moon. Bye then"

"Bye Remus"

And with that Harry disappeared up the stairs and Remus walked through the fireplace.


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

The summer

Chapter 7: Wedding Bells

"GET UP NOW" came the voices of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry and Ron then shot up in their beds due to the sound.

"Bloody hell you two do you think you could shout any louder" Ron asked very annoyed "That was a rhetorical question" he added as he saw Hermione open her mouth.

"Wow that's a big work for you isn't it Ronald?" Hermione said with mock surprisement.

"Don't call me Ronald, Hermy, and I do have a brain you know"

"Oh I know that but how often …"

"Here they go again" Ginny sighed.

"I know do you think they'll ever stop arguing?"

They both looked at each other then at Rona and Hermione and said "No".

"C'mon mum wants us downstairs, she looks ready to explode."

"Ok just let me change and wash, then I'll be right down." Harry said while gathering some clothes and making his way to the bathroom.

"Oh thanks Harry, leave me with the terrible 2" Ginny said dramatically making her way to the arguing couple.

Once everyone was down stairs they could really see that what Ginny said was no lie. Mrs. Weasley was wandering around panicking like the world was coming to an end or something.

"Ok once you have finished your breakfast I want Charlie you go up to Bills room with him, he's already up there, Hermione and Ginny go up to your room with Fleur and Gabrielle and the rest of you boys get up to Ron's room. In the respected rooms there will be your dress robes change into them, girls I will be up shortly along with Mrs. De Lacour to sort out your hair, oh and boys don't muck the dress robes up. Now GO!"

And with that the kitchen was quickly emptied by everyone rushing up to their rooms to change and get ready.

"Why is it that she always tells the boys not to muck up but not the girls?" Ron quieried as they started up the stairs

"Ron, have you ever known a girl too muck up their appearance?" Harry answered

"Good point"

Once all the boys were in there Ron's room was chaos. There was only four of them (Fred, George, Harry and Ron) but with the twins anywhere is chaos.

Finally the ceremony was due to start and everyone was sat in their seats. The music starts and Ginny and Hermione walk down as 2 of Fleur's Bridesmaids. When Ginny started walking down Harry couldn't take his eyes of her. She was wearing a pale purple floor length dress. It hugged every part and curve of her body.

Next came Gabrielle in a pale purple dress also but less revealing as she is only 11.

Then finally Fleur cam down in the traditional white dress with two small girls (Harry was told they are her cousins) walking behind her.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Authors note: Sorry but I'm no good at writing weddings, tried didn't work so I'll skip it, but you all know what happens at a wedding so let's carry on lol

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Later that night there was a Ball type party celebrating the wedding. So while everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves they didn't realize someone wandering in.

It was just as Ron turned to get a drink he saw Percy standing on the other end of the garden.

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

The summer

­

Chapter 8: Ambush

Ron who could control his anger strolled right up to Percy.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I was invited here lil bro remember"

"Yes but you never replied, we assumed you weren't coming"

"Oh PERCY" shouted Mrs. Weasley obviously having just noticing he was there and at the same time letting everyone else know too.

"Hi Mum"

"Oh Percy I knew you would come, I knew it"

The rest of the Weasleys still weren't convinced.

"What are you doing her Percy; you left us behind and went against us, what possessed you to come here?" Charlie asked really angrily

"Charlie, How dare you…"

"it's ok mother, I have a reason for being here to night, it's to do this."

Percy then pulled out with wand pointed it to the sky and said a long incantation that no one recognised. No one except Bill. When Percy had finished…

"How dare you do that, what do you think you were doing?" Bill almost screamed.

"Oh I know exactly what I was doing"

Then without warning an enormous flock of Death Eaters came flying over in to the Burrows back yard.

"I got rid of the wards" Percy added with a rather triumphant grin on his face.

Then there was a sudden out break of spells as the Death Eaters attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

Authors note: this chapter will probably be the worse one yet because I have no idea how to write a fighting scene but I shall try. Let me know what ya think.

The summer

Chapter 9: FIGHT!

Total Chaos was spread over the scene. Every where you look there were people fighting for their lives. Harry was running through it all trying to find Percy but instead he came across…

"Pettigrew" Harry snarled

"H-Harry" Peter stumbled nervously "hi"

"Don't 'hi' me you will pay for what you have done"

"This, I didn't have anything to do with this I was just told to come along"

"Not this you imbecile" Harry heard someone answer behind him, before he had a chance to "He meant to his parents and Sirius" harry turned his head quickly to see Remus walking up to them

"And Cedric"

"B-but I was just obeying orders. And besides I did you a favor Potter"

"A favor is that what you think? I had to live with my evil aunt and her sorry excuse of a family. What favor is it that you speak of hmm?

"James and Sirius where never truly nice to me, sure they were my best friends but they never trusted me they deserved to die"

"You really have no heart do you?" Remus replied with his wand now sticking into Pettigrew's neck.

Peter then started to raise his wand but Harry was quicker.

"EXPELLIARMUS" and Pettigrew's wand went flying out of his hand

"Hmm" Remus mused "Defenseless now are we? What shall I do now any ideas?"

"Remus don' get carried away. I want him dead as much as you do but there must be another way. Killing him now wouldn't punish him. Actually I have an idea."

Then Harry conjured a small glass jar and made it unbreakable. Catching on Remus then forced Pettigrew to turn into Wormtail, quickly caught him then threw him into the jar Harry was holding. Harry then banished it to his trunk.

"We'll decide what to do with him later"

"Oh will you indeed?" Harry spun round to see Bellatrix behind him "oh are we just a pathetic little boy, who is so lost without his precious godfather to help him boohoo"

"Give it up Lestrange; you killed Sirius you're not getting me too."

"Oh I think I will"

With that said they both raised their wands and at the same time both screamed "EXPELLIARMUS"and to their surprise instead of their wands flying they did. They were both pushed back into opposite fences.

The last thing Harry could hear was many peoples screams before darkness took over him.


	10. Chapter 10

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

The summer

Chapter 10: After

Harry slowly started opened his eyes as his vision came into focus. The first thing he saw was a red mop on his chest, quickly realizing it was Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as soon as she had seen that he had woken up.

The shout had jolted Ginny awake. When Ginny saw Harry had his eyes open she immediately hugged him planting kisses all over his face.

"Ginny as much as I wouldn't mind you to carry on this room is full of members of your family and I would quite like to know what happened."

"Well you've been out of it for about 6/7 hours. The death Eaters left soon after your got knocked out they didn't hang around long. The force of the blast from Lestrange hit you hard enough to hit your head really hard on the fence behind you." Hermione said really fast

The Ron took over with the details

"But the blast that came from you aimed at Lestrange was even bigger and not only knocked her out, but killed her. She literally went through the fence."

"I spoke to Wormtail, under Veritaserum; he told me that the attack was merely for scare. That Voldemort" at this all of the Weasleys flinched "just wanted to prove that with Dumbledore gone it'll be easy for him to get to us, more specifically you Harry."

"What about Percy what happened to him?"

"Well Percy, he got away we don't know where he is. But he is definitely a Death Eater he ripped his shirt while fighting and I saw his mark" claimed Fred or George no one was in the mood to try and tell.

"C'mon everyone" Madame Pomfrey said as she came bustling into the room "Harry needs his rest; he still has a pretty major head injury. Go shoo"

"Listen could me and Hermione stay for a short while" Ron asked as nicely as he could "we really need to talk to him."

"Oh alright, you have 5 minutes after that your all out"

"Ginny could you go we need to talk to Harry privately" Hermione said

"But.."

"Ginny will you just bog off"

"Fine then I know when I'm not wanted" she then spun on her heal and stalked of.

"Ron really you could have asked her to leave a bit nicer, she is after all your sister." Hermione said very appalled.

"Focus guys" Harry said to gain their attention

"Right sorry mate. So what do we think this little attack means."

"What it means is that we can't wait any longer."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked

"I mean, Voldemort is right on one thing he can get to us, pretty easily by the looks of it so we have no time to waste. We need to start work on the horcruxes and soon."

"Where do we start mate?"

"For now just research, but I become of age on Saturday so on Sunday we leave for Godric's Hollow no excuses, of course you don't have to come with me."

"No way we'll be there with you all the way" Hermione stated confidently

"Of course we will"

"And me" They all turned to see Ginny at the door holding onto a pair of extendable ears appeared to have been listening

"Your not leaving without me"

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

The summer

Chapter 11:

Before any one could answer Professor McGonagall burst through the door with an anxious look on her face. She strode across right toward Harry and caught him in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes I'm fine Professor" Replied Harry shocked at the Professors action.

"I'm sorry to burst in like this, I'll go now, poppy just informed me that you were awake, bye"

"Ok" Ron said uncertainly "that was weird, but moving on"

They all turned once again to see Ginny who hadn't spoken since her little out burst.

"Ginny your not coming with us" Ron said matter-of-factly.

"So you are going away somewhere, unprotected on your own" Ginny's eyes rounding on Harry.

"Ron and Hermione are coming with me" Harry said feebly.

"Oh Yeh some protection. And what's this about horcruxes? What are they? I'm assuming their dangerous." Ginny said teeth clenched and looking like she was ready to explode.

"Ok listen, I'm not taking anyone's side o this but I think we should tell Ginny whats going on" Hermione said as calmly as she could.

"Everything?" Harry asked uncertainly

"Well of course in the long run it's up to your Harry what we tell her but I think it would be a good idea to yeh"

"You know what Hermione? I agree with you"

"No, No, you can't. I will not let my baby sister get involve with this in anyway." Ron argued

"Excuse me Ron but I'm hardly a baby and incase you had forgotten you were involved in this stuff when you were 11, why can't I be involved in it now?"

"Because…" But Harry interrupted Ron before he could continue.

"How about we tell her what is going on then we go on from there"

"Good idea Harry" Hermione praised "Why don't you start?"

"Ok, well I guess we should start with the prophecy" Harry starts. Hesitating he carries on. "Just before I was born there was a prophecy made by none other than Sybil Trelawney."

"Wait a minute" Ginny interrupted "if the prophecy was created by that fraud then why believe it?"

"Because when she makes real prediction she goes all ridged and her voice goes really low, which is what happened, and we know that because Dumbledore witnessed it. Which is why he hired her."

"Incase she made any more real predictions" Hermione guessed "Harry how do you know what she's like when she makes a real prediction?"

"Because she made a prophecy about Wormtail that night during our third year, which I witnessed". Harry answered "Moving on. I don't remember the prophecy word for word. The prophecy was made about a child and Voldemort. Long story short it said that a child that was born at the end of July, with parents who have defied Voldemort 3 times. This left them with only 2 kids it could possibly be. Me or…"

"Neville" Ginny answered quietly

"Yeh. Voldemort obviously found me as a bigger threat, so he came after me then, well we all know what happened. The last part of the prophecy says 'Neither can live while the other survives', which means either I will kill Voldemort or he kills me, there's no other way" Harry finished.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. So the chosen one stuff is true then" Harry nodded "Oh Harry" Ginny then moved from where she was to sit next to Harry and they both sat there for few moments just holding each other.

"So" Ginny said finally "What about these horcruxes? Better start with what they are."

"Okay" Harry took a deep breath and started once again "A horcrux is an item with part of someone's soul inside it. A person can use a spell and a potion to separate their soul and contain it to make them immortal, but it is very dark magic. This is exactly what Voldemort has done. He has split his soul into 7 pieces including the piece inside him. Which means there 6 piece to find and destroy, lucky for us 2 have already been destroyed. The diary and the ring"

"4 more to find and destroy" Hermione stated.

"You see Ginny this is really dangerous and you can't use magic, so you can't come with us if you can't defend yourself" Ron said triumphantly folding his arms with satisfaction.

Hermione on the other hand was not convinced.

"After letting her know what's been going on I think that we should let her in, let her help. What do you think Harry?"

"What?" Ron said unbelievably

Harry the spoke up.

"I'm inclined to agree with you Hermione. Though Ginny can't use magic so she shouldn't come on the missions with us she could be a lot of help with the research. We have so much research to do."

The days went by and the four spent it doing as much research as they could. They had thoughts of leaving before Harry's birthday because Professor McGonagall had gone missing. Harry's birthday passed, and for him it must have been the best birthday he had. They had a huge gathering, and a mountain of gifts for him to pawn through. But Sunday dawned round, the day they were going to Godrics Hollow. They had decided that because the house is still said to be protected that it would be safe enough for Ginny to go along too. So they were going to apparate (Ginny side-along with Harry) as close to the house as they could then walk.

They appeared at Godrics Hollow as planned then walk down too the house they wanted. Once they had got there Harry wasted no time and walked straight in. He started rummaging through the rubble and came across something he never wanted to see.

It was a body. A pure white stone cold ridged dead body. Once the other 3 had joined him he moved some rubble that was covering the face, and there was Professor McGonagall. Dead. Gone. But there was no time for the 4 to grieve for her now as there was a rumble from above them.

"I know that noise" Ron shouted "the wards are exploding apart, with major force"

Just as Ron had finished specking there was the person the 4 least wanted to see.

"Hello, Mr. Potter we meet again" came the slimy voice of Voldemort. "Now I shan't kill you know so _PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS _that way you won't escape. Now now who is this little gem?"

He had spotted Ginny hiding behind a broken table.

"The little pureblooded girl who seems to have fallen for Potter and Potter seems to have fallen for her aww how sweet." He turned to Hermione and Ron "What should we do with her?"

But Ron and Hermione were too scared to speak.

"I know lets cause Potter some pain, but not physically oh no, that wouldn't be very fun now would it _ACCIO_" he said as he summoned Ginny to him. Pointing his wand to her neck he said "_AVADA_…"

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

HAHAHAHAHAHA lol

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

The summer

Chapter 12: Luck

"-_KEDAVRA_" lucky for Ginny something else distracted Voldemort mid-spell, and is went flying past her left ear. Everyone there turned to see what Voldemort was distracted by. They saw that Bill, Charlie, Mr.Weasley, Kingsley, Mad-eye where all standing in the door way with Remus standing in front of them.

"Well Potter" Voldemort turned to Harry "Seems help has come your way, I shall leave you for now but I'll be back soon, mark my words. Oh and by the way that woman was such a drag." He pointed to McGonagall "Wouldn't stop talking the whole time, had to kill her." And with that he disappeared.

A Split second later everyone by the door came rushing in automatically tending to each of the teenagers. Mr. Weasley was the first one to see McGonagall.

"Oh my good god" He said attracting the others to circle around him.

"Well I guess Hogwarts definitely won't be open this year; there was some debate of it opening at all with Dumbledore gone. It definitely can't open now" Mad-eye stated.

"Come on guys" Bill beckoned "lets get u 4 home mums been worried sick about u lot. Running off without letting anyone know"

"You lot go ahead" Remus called "I want to speak to Harry for a minute"

As soon as everyone else had left, taking McGonagall's body with them Remus started to talk.

"Harry what were you thinking? Wandering off, on your own. I know Dumbledore left you with a job to do but surely he didn't mean for you to do it on your own?"

"He didn't leave me with a job to do, it is my job, always has been and I'm not doing it on my own Hermione, Ron and Ginny are helping me"

"You know what I mean Harry, can't you let the order know what your doing and let us help?"

"I'm sorry Remus but I can't tell anyone else completely what is going on. But if I need help which you could help with I'll let you know ok?"

"Yeh alright, there's going to be an order meeting about it tomorrow, we'll discuss it then. Can you tell me why u had the urge to come here?"

"Well I thought there might be an item here that could be proved useful, but nothing has come up and…" he was unsure about whether to tell Remus the next bit "I wanted to see where my parents were buried." He said while looking at his feet.

"That makes sense. Well do you still want to see it?" Harry nodded eagerly "Follow me then"

They walked for about 5 minutes till they came across a patch of land which was literally covered in different tomb stones.

"This is your families' private graveyard. Centuries of Potters have been buried here." They walked a bit further then they stopped "this is your parent's grave. They wanted to buried together, not sure why but it was there only wish, besides your survival ofcourse."

"it's almost as if they knew they were going to die."

"Well during the first war death was very common and with the prophecy they, lets just say they had a BIG hunch that they wouldn't survive long. But they didn't care as long as you DID survive. I'll leave you here for a bit on your own, I'm pretty sure this is best done on your own any way."

"Thanks" Harry smiled up at the kind werewolf.

As soon as Remus was out of site Harry just broke down in tears on top of his parents graves.

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

R&R :)


	13. Chapter 13

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

The summer

Chapter 13: WHAT THE F?

Once Harry had managed to control his tears he began to speak, talking to his parents.

"Hi mum, dad it's me Harry. I don't know whether you can hear me o well I hope you can. Life's been tough without you here, although I don't know what it would be like with you here. The last few years have been better than before though, because now I have a family" Harry smiled slightly still with tears streaming down his face. "But now I'm afraid that they're going to be taken away from me due to Voldemort. Wait is that being selfish?"

"No" Harry didn't realize that Remus was standing behind him. He put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder "no one wants their family taken from them. C'mon I think you've been here long enough, Molly will start panicking all over again if we don't get back soon"

As that was said the two got up and apparated away, leaving the graves of their loved ones behind.

Few days passed and the 4 teenagers were asked many questions. Most questions they never answered which got everyone else either more angry or more anxious.

It came to the beginning of August, Harry was a little panicked because it was Ginny's birthday in a few days time and he was lost as to what to get for her. But that was forgotten as Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs..

"Kids you've got Hogwarts letters"

The 4 all looked at each other in confusion, how was Hogwarts opening? There wasn't a headmaster or headmistress. They all hurried to take a look. The letter was just as normal, telling them about when to get the train and their equipment list, but they all stopped once they saw the signature at the bottom

D. Umbridge

"Oh bloody hell" Ron shouted as soon as he saw it

"Ronald watch your language"

"Mum I have to think he has a good reason to say that. The new headmistress, it's Umbridge"

"Ok" Harry started "I have a good mind not to go back to school, if she is going to be in charge."

They all immediately went upstairs to discuss this in private. Once the silencing charms were in place Harry immediately started talking.

"I'm not joking I'm going to have to keep on leaving now and then to find the Horcruxes, if she's there she's going to do anything she can to stop me and I can't allow that to happen. This mission is too important."

"Well we've got to get an education somewhere don't we" trust Hermione to think of education first.

"Hermione if Voldemort wins education won't matter"

"Ok how about this" Ginny tries to compromise. "We go, then we use secret passages that are available to leave and come back, the only problem would be how to make sure Umbridge didn't find out, but I'm sure Hermione could figure it out?"

"Yeh there might be a way that sounds good Ginny" Hermione praised

Ron stood up and walked towards the door "Well we'll just have to wait and see if this works out or not" and he walked out.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Unlucky 13 hey lol

PLZ R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Summery: Harry is happy that he is being picked up from the dursleys on after a week to stay with his friends but an attack might change everything. How will Harry's summer turn out? Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

The summer

Chapter 14: 

Eventually the 11th of August dawned upon them, Ginny's birthday. After breakfast everyone got together to give her their gifts. From Harry she got an emerald and red necklace which she loved. As a treat Remus and Mr. Weasley managed to persuade Mrs. Weasley to let them go to Diagon Alley. With an escort of course.

At 11:30 they left (with several order members) for Diagon Alley. They went to several different shops including Florish and Blotts for Hermione and Ginny and Quality Quidditch Supplies for Ron and Harry.

At 1:30 they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to get a drink.

"3 butterbeers please" Ron asked Madame Rosmerta

"Coming up"

"Not to bring us down but what's happening with Pettigrew?" Hermione asked

"Remus and I are going to the ministry tomorrow to ask for a trial in order to free Sirius, he may be ded but may he rest in peace free".

With that settled they spent the hour chatting fogetting all about the danger in the world. They had all finished their drinks and they started walking to the twins store in order to floo back to the Burrow when someone jumped onto Harry from behind.

"Hey Potter remeber me?"

Harry spun round to see a teenage boy his age that for some reason looked straingly familiar.

"I'll give you a clue, we played a real cool game called 'Harry Hunting' remeber"

"Wait a second, i know who you are your one of Dudleys mates, well followers. Ryan, Ryan Mcclloch"

"Thats me" He said with the biggest grin you have ever seen

"Wait how is it that your here?"

"Turns out i'm wizard, but i showed it very late"

"I think late is a bit of an understatement"

"Yeh well i'm only here because some guy with a weird eye said that we're in danger at home i don't want to be here" He said sounding like a spoilt child.

"yeh well as much fun as it is talkin to you" Harry said sarcastically "we really have to go".

Harry hurriedly turned and walked away with Hermione, Ginny and Ron following him. Soon enough they met up with Moody.

"Come on we've got to get going, a family is coming to Headquarters so we can keep them safe, we need to go and greet them. You should come to Harry seeing as you own it."

Just as they began to walk away Ginny remembered something

"Harry, didn't that boy say that he was only here because someone with a weird eye told him he wasn't safe?"

Then the four of them whispered at the same time "Moody!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hope ya like dat chapter :)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN:)

plz R&R Thank you


	15. Author Note

Heyaz people. Listen up (or read up lol) I don't know whether to continue with this story or not. So please people tell me if you think I should or not.

I might delete this and start a new one

I might keep this and start a new one anyway, and might get back to it.

I might just delete it

I might carry on with it now

Sooooooooo let me know, and if you have ideas to help me with this one or another one let me know about that too. :D:D smiles at you thanks much (sorry gone a little hyper, I think college is getting the better of me)


End file.
